


Ten Thousand Angels To Walk Me Out The Door

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [21]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bars and Pubs, Conversations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slice of Life, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery may have finally realized Shane isn't right for her.





	Ten Thousand Angels To Walk Me Out The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my one-shot Fire and Gasoline.  
> Prompt: Abusive

April 2012

"So when are going to realize that Shane Walsh is abusive?" Jessica asked her sister with a raised eyebrow. 

Looking away from Jessica, Avery blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. Hating that the action alone showed off the new bruise on her face. A black eye that she had gotten from Shane just yesterday because once again they had argued.

Probably over something she had said because she always said the stupidest shit. Stuff that made him angry.

"I get it okay," Avery frowned as she did her best to keep her gaze off Jessica's. "I was dumb going back to him after the first time," she sighed with a frown. "But this was the second time he's done it. It's been months since the first time and I just messed up like I did then."

Crossing her arms, Jessica just gave her a look and Avery knew her sister was judging her. Of course she would but not everyone had it as easy as Jessica did with Merle. Even though Merle could be as bad as Shane sometimes in some ways.

Yet Merle had never raised his hand to her sister and Merle was once again letting Avery stay at his place. Though Shane probably knew that this time and would come calling in a few days.

Wanting to make amends with her and Avery knew she'd probably go back because she loved him.

"Yeah, it's always going to be your fault Avie. That's how it is with abusers," Jessica told her sternly. "It will never be his fault. Never."

"And?" Avery questioned like there was anything wrong with it.

Jessica only shook her head, "Forget it. You're never going to understand," she said almost exasperated before moving to leave the living room. Heading down the hallway to the bedroom where Merle was.

Avery stayed silent as she watched Jessica leave, a frown settling on her face again because she didn't want her sister mad at her.

"You know, you should listen to her," a voice spoke from the kitchen doorway and Avery turned her head seeing Daryl, Merle's younger brother.

He was a man who she didn't get along with. Hadn't since the first time she left Shane and came here. He had thought her some prostitute and maybe she had said the same about a friend of his and now eleven months later they still didn't get along well.

She had seen the disgusted look on his face when she arrived here last night. A look that almost turned to hatred when Merle said she could have Daryl's room and Daryl could sleep on the couch.

"And why do you care?" Avery retorted not sure why someone who hated her cared about her well being or her relationships.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Because it ain't right when a man beats you," he told her as he just looked at her. Avery hating the way it felt like he was looking through her. "He's a goddamn cop and he was probably raised better than to do what he's doing."

"He only does it..."

"Save it," Daryl cut in before she could defend Shane again. "I know all the damn excuses why people abuse others. Heard it from my mama before she died and then sometimes I even made the same excuses for my dad when he'd hit me."

Falling silent Avery looked away from Daryl because she didn't know what to say by his admission. She was sure she had heard rumors about their dad but she had never had them confirmed and well it wasn't like she was even close to Daryl.

Not to mention she doubted he wanted her pity just like she didn't want his pity either.

"I'll do what I want to do," Avery snapped as she stood from the couch, doing like Jessica had done and walking away. Making a face when she heard him call her a dumb bitch just loud enough for her to hear.

He wanted her to know what he thought of her and if she was such a dumb bitch she didn't see why he cared still. No matter how wrong it was for Shane to hit her.

***

Sitting at a bar a week or so later Avery did her best to keep from being seen, mainly because Shane was there. Shane was at the same bar as her except he wasn't alone. He had a woman with him and it made her feel like he had finally moved on from her.

That or he was just off getting his dick wet until she inevitably came back to him.

"Avie," a slurred voice spoke as it came from beside her and Avery turned to see Shane beside her. Guessing she had failed at not being seen. "Surprised you're still not off hiding at the Dixon's trailer," he sneered some.

Avery having to bite her tongue to keep from getting snappy. Afraid if she did he'd have no issue with hitting her in public and she didn't want that.

Her black eye was slowly healing right now and she didn't want any new fresh bruises on her.

"I don't see why you care," Avery shrugged as she looked away from him. "You're here with another woman so I can obviously hide or not hide."

Huffing a laugh Shane sat down beside her, his hand going to rest on her thigh. "Carla means nothing," he told her softly his voice still slurring. "Just a slut who can give me what I want until you decide to stop being a baby and come back to me."

"I'm being a baby?" Avery questioned not moving his hand from her thigh. "You hit me," she argued though it was fruitless.

After all she knew it was her fault that he had hit her.

"Yeah but you made me," Shane countered like she knew he would. "If you weren't such a nagging bitch..." he spoke but before he could continue they both heard someone behind them clearing their throat.

Avery turning and seeing Daryl, a sight that made her raise an eyebrow.

"This creep bothering you?" Daryl asked before moving to sit down on the other side of Avery. "Because I can have him thrown out. I know the owner."

Opening her mouth to speak Avery didn't even have a chance to get a word out. Shane choosing to speak instead.

"I'm not bothering my own girlfriend," he said harshly as his hand dug into her thigh. "You're the one bothering us. Butting into our conversation."

"Seemed more like you telling her what was what than an actual conversation," Daryl shrugged his shoulders. His tone and facial features staying neutral even as he stared Shane down. "She's not your property and if you're bothering her I will have you thrown out of here. I don't care about you being a Pig," he told him and again Shane's hold on her got tighter.

Avery knowing Shane was getting angry. He was having a hard time controlling his temper much like he did with her and she was half concerned they'd get into a fight.

Something she didn't want. 

"It was fine," Avery finally spoke up softly avoiding Daryl's gaze when he looked away from Shane. "Shane was just leaving me to go back to Carla," she stated her words surprising her and she was sure they probably surprised Shane too.

Chancing a look at Shane, Avery wasn't surprised to see him glaring at her but he didn't say anything. Instead he wordlessly got up and left. Leaving her alone at the bar with Daryl.

Avery turning to face him with a skeptical look on her face, wondering why he had done what he did. 

"Let's never talk about what happened okay?" Daryl asked her like he could read her mind. "But you did the right thing saying what you did. Otherwise you'd have been leaving with him before the night was over."

Nodding Avery just remained silent as well as feeling conflicted because deep down she knew she did the right thing. But it felt wrong just like it felt wrong to ignore what had happened with Daryl.

She'd do it though if he wanted that. She was afraid of pushing his limits even if she knew he wasn't abusive like Shane could be.


End file.
